Liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream of the flat panel display today. The principle of LCD is to apply an electric field to change the orientation of liquid crystal molecules based on the dielectric anisotropy and conductive anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby allowing the thin liquid crystal film to provide various photoelectric effects. The structure of a conventional LCD is made up of two glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. One of the glass substrate, also known as array substrate, is provided with thin-film transistors for driving the liquid crystal cell to rotate and controlling the display of image. The other glass substrate, also known color filter substrate having a red color filter layer, a green color filter layer, and a blue color filter layer, is used to create color for each pixel. Nowadays, a photo spacer and a black matrix are manufactured on the color filter substrate, in which the spacer is configured to bolster the liquid crystal cell for creating a gap between the color filter substrate and the array substrate for the liquid crystals to be injected. The black matrix is used for the purpose of shading and preventing the light of the scan line and the data line from leaking, as well as enhancing the contrast of the display, in order to achieve a better display effect.
Conventionally, both the manufacturing process of the spacer and the black matrix require an independent photolithography process. This would complicate the manufacturing process of LCD and elevate the manufacturing cost.